phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
The 4 Inflatees' Elemental tale
The 4 Inflatees' Elemental tale is a story featuring the 4 Inflatees Marta, Mika, Numette and Dahlia meant to be released in 2013. It follows on from the events of Wardrobe Warriors. Plot Chapter One A couple of months after Mika and KTG's mysterious disappearing, the pirate girl eventually meets with the rest of her Inflatee friends and explains her that they had to fight a powerful enemy and, because of that, the Phoenix Corps building became very damaged so KTG had the idea of moving it into an underground base. This was a long duty, of course, hence their absence. Thinking of doing a fun adventure, the girls ask Dani if there is some sort or prophecy or treausre that needs to be found. Dani finds a book about the Elemental Spirits, four brave ladies that, after receiving the powers of the elements, fought and caged an evil half-goddess named as Obscuria into a crystal 500 years ago. The girls travel to the remains of the temple where the dark crystal lied. In there, Mika accidentally made the crystal fall over, which made it shatter and release Obscuria, swearing that she would flood the world into darkness again. Now, our girls will have to find the Elemental Gemstones which will turn them into the Elemental Spirits that saved the world 500 years ago. Chapter Two The Inflatees arrive at the Floating Tower, where the first Gemstone, the Emerald of Breeze, lies. In the way there, they fight the Pokemon Tornadus in its Therian Forme and Negative Numette. The Gemstone casts a very strong wind to challenge them but Numette manages to take it and, therefore, becoming the Wind Spirit. Chapter Three Here, our heroines arrive at Steve's place to bring in the shattered Dark Crystal so the blacksmith can use his Ritual of the Forge on it. In the meantime, they headed to his mines to find the Topaz of Lands and his missing workers, who were being ambushed by various monsters, including Mr and Mrs Moley. At the end, they fought Dahlia but was fattened up by one of her own spells. The Gemstone casts an earthquake that Dahlia manages to turn off and, therefore, becoming the Earth Spirit. Characters The Four Inflatees (Marta Rose, Mika Phoenix, Numette and Dahlia) Our favorite quartet of inflating girls returns for a big adventure to save the world from Obscuria. They luckily rely on their own powers and the power-ups that have been using from long ago. Obscuria A dark half-goddess whose plans for flooding the world into darkness were thwarted 500 years ago but now she has been resurrected to try once again. In the meantime, she has to deal with her problematic teenage daughter... The Negative Inflatees (Cosmic Marta, Jiang Shi Mika, Negative Numette and Lidiah) The consortium known as Negative Wardrobe Warriors return with a new member, a vain sorceress that seems to be a negative counterpart of Dahlia. It seems that Obscuria has summoned them to deal with the Four Inflatees and avoid them from reaching their goal... Alisia She was the mentor of the Elemental Spirits of the past but, even if she died long ago, her spirit remains as young as she was back then in her duty to help the 4 Inflatees become the new Elemental Spirits. Smith A man that comes from a long generation of blacksmiths. One of his ancestors made the crystal that the Elemental Spirits used to cage Obscuria 500 years ago so it's needless to say that he will help the Four Inflatees to rebuild it. Francesca Obscuria's own daughter. She's very laid back and lazy but she has the ability to control her opponent's own shadows. Upon being told about this by Mika, KTG said it reminded him of Changlings. Soundtrack See: The 4 Inflatees' Elemental tale/Soundtrack Character gallery 4 inflatees elemental tale marta.png|Marta's Water Spirit form 4 inflatees elemental tale mika.png|Mika's Fire Spirit form 4 inflatees elemental tale numette.png|Numette's Wind Spirit form 4 inflatees elemental tale dahlia.png|Dahlia's Earth Spirit form Obscuria.png|Obscuria as a Gaia Avatar Alisia.png|Alisia as a Gaia avatar 4iet alisia and obscuria by sergy92-d60kec2.png|Alisia and Obscuria Category:The 4 Inflatees Category:Sagas